User blog:Hiromichi/Homage to The Gamesters of Triskelion
I watched Star Trek: The Gamesters of Triskelion. Kirk, Uhura and Chekov were abducted by aliens, taken by force to Triskelion, a gladiator world where captured aliens are forced to fight for the amusement of three Providers, almost like Mortal Kombat and such. This is how an homage should be in DT2017. Della and Donald is taking the kids (both the triplets and Webby?) to a concert in Mexico. As soon as Della and the kids are in the car though, they vanish and arrive on a planet like Triskelion. Della complains "I don't think we're in Mexico anymore." Just then, a group of five thralls appear: One being a 5'11 bird woman (likely voiced by Alexa Bliss), one being a samurai crocodile (likely voiced by Gackt), one being a strong bear (voiced by Richard Epcar), one being a midget wolf girl (likely voiced by Tiffany Grant), one being a four armed dragon like the Shokan (likely voiced by Glenn "Kane" Jacobs). The ducks fight well, but are overpowered and taken prisoner by the thralls. They also encounter the Head Thrall Isaiya. Afterwards, the ducks are forced to wear collars that will choke the life from the wearer by Isaiya's willpower if a penalty is committed. Meanwhile, Beakley is undergoing agent training to get back in practice when Quackfaster tells her "Webby has not returned her Art of Combat book." Scrooge is also concerned that Della, Donald and the kids have vanished to the Triskelion-like world. While training, a thrall is about to be punished. The duck party refuses and Webby is nearly whipped. Donald volunteers to take the heat. The Providers then sell the Ducks to Provider 1. Della and Donald bow their heads and say "We'll do anything you ask, Thralls and providers. Just don't hurt the kids." Scrooge calls upon Daisy and Fenton (and perhaps Ludwig von Drake) to look for the vanished Della, Donald and the kids. Upon finding the Triskelion-like world, Scrooge insists on getting a rocketship. But the providers catch Scrooge and he is sent to the Triskelion-like world. The providers tell Scrooge's friends "No, only you Scrooge have been chosen. Your other friends will not be joining you we're afraid." The Money Bin is also taken to the Triskelion-like world. Desperate to ensure the survival of his family, Scrooge, Donald, Della and Dewey meet the Providers beneath the surface of the planet. Scrooge decides to play the Providers way for once: If Scrooge and his party win, everyone: The Duck and McDuck family and the Thralls go free to go on a course for self-governance. If Scrooge loses the wager: Everyone in Duckburg becomes a Thrall and the Money Bin will be melted down to create an arsenal of weapons to enjoy the excitement of wagering. The Providers order Scrooge, Della and Donald to fight five Thralls. The three Ducks are taken to an arena where crowds of Thralls watch the excitement. The rest of Scrooge's party back in Duckburg would watch the fight on the McDuck Manor tv screens as compelled to do so and it's on every channel when Fenton tries to change it. It's bound to be a desperate battle. Category:Blog posts